


Stolen

by LiinHaglund



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence - Pre-Thor (2011), Gen, Jotunheim Won the War, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twist on Loki being taken from his home as a child. Suppose Jotunheim had won? Suppose Loki was an Aesir?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one because I had an idea in my head that I felt like writing.

Asgard lay in ruins and what few survivors there were had hidden themselves from the invading giants. Laufey oversaw his army as they took whatever stroke their fancy.

One of his generals came towards him carrying a small bundle.

“My King,” he bowed, “we have found one of the princes.”

Laufey took the young boy from his general's outstretched hands and examined the small thing. It had pale skin and dark hair. “The younger one,” Laufey deducted.

The older prince was dead in the throne room. The Queen had killed both him and herself when she realized all was lost. Perhaps just as well. Laufey knew a few of his men were fond of the tiny women.

He held the boy gently, the tiny little thing was scared. It shouldn't bother him much, but it did. Laufey had children at home, and he wondered what it would have been like for them if the roles had been reversed. Would the Aesir have killed his children?

His indecision meant that the general had wondered off and Laufey was now alone with a tiny princeling. The boy was barely out of his toddler stage, still looking like a babe.

“Don't eat me,” the little prince begged quietly.

Laufey smiled.

Surely Farbauti would not mind if he brought the little thing home.

 

* * *

 

Loki cried for his brother, mother and father. They never answered. They were gone. The giant blue woman came and shushed him instead.

She picked him up gently and carried him nestled between her breasts.

Thor had hidden him in a closet, had told Loki to not come out because the giants were attacking.

He hadn't.

Then the big blue giants had come and dragged him away, taken him to the giant who had kept him. It wasn't home, it wasn't his family, but they were nice.

The woman sat down in her bed. Loki opened up when she put her nipple by his lips. His mother had stopped nursing him a long time ago, but the blue woman seemed to think he was younger and allowed him to drink her milk.

The giant man stroked his back while he suckled. They were always so gentle when they touched him, but when they did other things they could crush and destroy. But when cool hands were touching him it was never to hurt.

Loki always felt sleepy after he had been fed.

 

* * *

 

Loki came running to him, attaching himself to Laufey's leg and hugging it like his little life depended on it.

“What?”

“Byleist says he'll eat me!”

Laufey lifted him up from the floor and put the boy on his lap instead. Important meetings meant nothing to children, so if he kept scolding them every time they burst in he would spend the rest of his days doing nothing else. “Don't be silly, we won't eat you until you've grown bigger.”

Loki huffed.

“Got any bright ideas on what to do about the bandits?”

Loki looked at the map on the table, carved pieces symbolizing towns, the army and the bandits. The boy climbed up onto the table. He started digging around in a box that held other figures. Once he had both hands full he walked over to Fabauti and placed all the figured in front of her.

“Could work,” Farbauti said. She picked up a carved figure.

“Can they fly at that altitude?” Laufey asked.

“Yes, but the sun will blind them. Better to do it at night.”

“When they sleep!” Loki nodded enthusiastically.

“You are a clever boy,” Laufey praised.

 

 


End file.
